new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
S-T-A-R-M-E-M-E Incident
Date: Sunday July 24th 2016, 17:56 Setting: Seychelles Waters, Strut C Dining Hall; Strut E Heliport. Staff member Naomi reported that the sodas listed in Strut C Dining Hall have gone missing and been replaced with "diet" substances. Further investigation reports that the smell of starch has risen from the hall as well. Members went into full investigation including Star, Jesse, Missy, Naomi and Cookie to figure out the bottom of this. The Security footage from the UAV Cypher could not pick up any activity from the time before anyone arrived and to the time the sodas came up missing. However, the inside camera located in Strut C could only pick up Rosalind Starling cooking with starch ingredients few hours prior to the sodas missing. the event of the sodas missing the footage only showed a blur of small movement coming from the exit of the kitchen.The main lead they had was from the member Cookie who reported yesterday that the truck driver delivering the sodas was extremely short, implying that the driver is someone who is not tall. The lead pointed to Missy and Rosalind. However member Gregg informed us that the delivery truck drivers are in fact his very own highly trained Personal servants of Raccoons who handle shipping from Strut E. Therefore with this only lead the trail ran cold. couldn't have been any member driving the truck. Few hours go by and Starmeme arises from the Strut E Heliport standing on top of a huge contraption shouting nonsense about this new Battle machine will "surpass metal gear and usher a new era of memes and rips". Star meme claims he was the one behind the whole mystery behind the missing sodas and memes reported from Strut P. The machine insanely enough is powered by the fuel of Carbonated beverages. He then sets the machine to take off into space and target america. His reasons for not telling other members was that this plan would have not be approved through United Nation Policy. Therefore he made a smokescreen and played a double agent into the whole scene. He almost fired his weapon when suddenly the members Pebbles and Rosalind Starling stands behind the machine, walking from the darkness. Pebble then goes on to explain that Star has actually been a pawn into a bigger plan. The on edge member "Rosalind" actually had bigger plans for this machine Star has created unknowingly for her. During star's final preparation, Rosalind modified the machine to have it's main power source as "Starch". Rosalind then reveals that Pebbles sabotaged the cameras, changed the soda delivery point from the main dining hall to the Secondary Dining Hall located in Shell 2, not including the ones Star gathered as part as the ruse. The true reason behind the machine was to A. get rid of a pile of junk that later was used to make the machine, out of Cindy's view of the ocean. B. then use the machine to destroy a building in the way of the sun. She soon revealed that this "building" is actually the headquarters of the NATO (The North Atlantic Treaty Organization) who for some odd reason, does not enjoy french fries. In the end the machine ended up being a mobile Nation to Nation Consession stand to make french fries. However what the records don't tell you that this weapon is still a huge threat and even carries a nuclear deterrence against anyone who are rivals to the fry stand such as "McDonalds". the machine is also built for it's original purpose of dismantling NATO. Eventually NATO and Rosalind came to an agreement that if they ate a plate of her fries she wont "blow them the fuck up" as said by Rosalind. So she agreed not to blow up NATO or America if NATO funded their entire workstation. Motherbase profie have increased significantly because of this incident. However as no one realized..that the smell of the starch from the machine can be tracked down from a Rival Originazion planning to destroy us all known as "CYPHER" Motherbase is now possibly in the open for an attack if they were to track down the smell. Category:Missions